1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable carrying handle for a portable lunchbox, and more particularly, to a handle which is foldable and fixed on the top of the lunchbox for locking the lunchbox in position. Therefore, the lunchboxes can be conveniently piled up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A one-part portable lunchbox 50 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,331 and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is created in sticking way. A carrying handle 51 is formed at the top of the lunchbox 50. Since this kind of portable lunchbox has to be fixed in sticking way, the consumer can""t develop the lunchbox 50. Unlike the food on a food tray, the food carried within this lunchbox can""t be clearly seen. As a result, this is not completely accepted by European.
Another portable lunchbox 52 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,270 and shown in FIG. 3 is created by insertingly interlocking way. Moreover, A carrying handle 53 is formed at the top of the lunchbox 52. In order to avoid the loose configuration of the portable lunchbox 52, a multi-interlocking mechanism has to be used to ensure a firm structure. However, the multi-interlocking mechanism also has the drawback that the lunchbox 52 is not easy to be developed and, therefore, it won""t be accepted well.
A further portable lunchbox for edible material disclosed in TW 484604 includes four sideplates 54 which are hingedly connected with a foldable piece 55, respectively. Meanwhile, every two foldable pieces 55 are connected to each other. An interlocking hole 56 is provided at the overlapping part so as to receive the respective end of a carrying handle 57. As a result, the lunchbox is formed by means of the interlocking of the carrying handle 57. However, the lunchbox loses its form-shaping force when the carrying handle 57 is removed from the interlocking holes 56, thereby being easily developed. As a result, it""s widely accepted since the food inside is received as if within a food tray. However, the carrying handle 57 can""t lock the top side of the lunchbox in position, thereby affecting the piling of the lunchboxes.
Still another portable lunchbox 58 for edible material, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, has a carrying handle 59 made of metal wire. The carrying handle 59 is bendable and therefore won""t affect the piling of the lunchboxes 58; however, the metal can""t be heated by microwave. As a result, the carrying handle 59 has to be removed first before the food inside is heated by microwave. And this will cause the loosened structure of the lunchbox 58, thereby dispersing the food. Consequently, it""s unfavorable to be heated in microwave oven.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a carrying handle for a portable lunchbox which is convenient for use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrying handle for a portable lunchbox which is foldable into flat shape so as to lock the top of the lunchbox in position. Meanwhile, the lunchboxes can be piled up for saving space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carrying handle for a portable lunchbox, wherein the carrying handle can be microwave-heated together with the lunchbox without affecting the microwave heating procedure.